magicheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanda Williams
Wanda Williams is the Magical Warrior known as''' Magic Wave', and was also one of the original Magical Warriors before Mary joined. Personality Wanda is a creative, intelligent and reasoning girl. She always has good ideas and understands any complicated matter. She doesn't like to struggle, so she avoids problems. She is somewhat a little wiseacre but she only wants to help others with her knowledge. That is why she always helps her friends with their homework. She can also make plans for the Magical Warriors because she knows best what has to be done in a jam. Family Nothing is known about Wanda's family, but allthough she did mention her mother as seen in the episode ''The Presentation. Relationships She does not seem to have any relationships, but allthough she is very helpful to others, including Mary. In Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors In the series movie, Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors, it is revealed that she works as a scientist for Magic Destiny of the Light Empire. She was also paried up with Sue while facing off King Rhett. Powers 'Transformation' Like all other Magical Warriors, Wanda has to transform by saying "Magic Wave power!" in order to become Magic Wave. In season 1 of the series, her transformation begins with her hair flying in the air while standing on a small pool of water before going down while flooding her, forming her top. Then small amounts of water splash on her arms, forming her gloves, followed by her feet and skirt, and with a wave of her hand, forms her mask. In season 2 of the series, her magic crystal appears in front of her before making her all blue with her eyes closed, and then after saying "Magic Wave power!", begins spinning around while laying down, forming her top, skirt, boots and gloves, followed by a blue line forming her mask before giving back her normal-colored skin and posing in front of a background featuring a raindrop. In Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors, her transformation begins with her magic crystal on top of her while she has her hands up high around it, as if she was holding it, causing a flood to be on her, forming her top and skirt, followed by her making a cheerleading T motion pose with her legs spread out, causing a group of bubble-like mist-shaped circle to activate, forming her gloves and boots, and finally ending it with a flood-shaped line forming her mask before giving back her normal color scheme and posing. ''' Attacks' *Tidal Wave'' - Magic Wave's season 1 attack. It usually features a gigantic wave coming toward her opponents, similar to an ocean wave. *''Ball of Raindrops'' - Magic Wave's season 2 attack. It might be somewhat similar to the attack Mercury Bubble Blast from the Sailor Moon metaseries. Trivia *Although she is the group's resident bookworm, it is evident that she attends an elite school and is the best student in the city. Also, one of her classmates, Laura, was featured in the episode Intelligent Girls.﻿ Category:Magical Warriors Category:Characters